cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Christmas
CBeebies Christmas is the first CBeebies Christmas video, only to be followed by Santa's Rockin'. It was released in 2003. Crew * Written by: Paul Day * Directed by: John William Day * For CBeebies: Kay Benbow * Associate Producer: Andy Day * Coordinators: Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, and Sue Monroe * Producer: Sam McPingu * Lighting: Dave Mudge * Classical Music by: Guilardi, Vivaldi, Beethoven, and Handel * "Merry Christmas Everybody" originally sung by: The Slades * "Jingle Bells" by Nick Butterworth * Music re-orchestrated by: Bill Weisbach and Bob Fretz * Music Director: Mark Burr * Music Department: Tom Nazzolia * Special Thanks to: Happy Holidays to the following (and their parents) * Evan and Brayden Strong * Isaac and Evan Acevedo * Evie Pickerill Kingswinford * Ray Filme * Maren Hemeon * Jackie Davis * Logan Marshall * Holland Baum * Mia Metthias * Jack Dorsey * Sasha Idle * Dorothy Whitney Hutcheon * Garrison Patterson * Maddie Christmas * Mason Bonfire Presenters * Sue Monroe * Nicole Davis * Chris Jarvis * Pui Fan Lee * Nicole Davis * Andy Day (possibly) Guest Stars * Andrew Stevens Segments * Santa flies a helicopter * Title Cards (Music: CBeebies Christmas Theme) * Chris and Pui hang their stockings * A Santa Toy Dances (Replaced in 2011 by a Snowman) (Music: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas) * Sue watches a toy Soldier (Replaced in 2011 by Andy) * Evan Acevedo decorates a Christmas Tree, Logan Marshall watches a Snowflake, Sid rides a rocking horse, Baubles spin around, and Maren Hemeon waves her flag (Music: Ding Dong Merrily on High) * Nicole puts the star up on the Christmas tree * Maren Hemeon spins around and Jack Dorsey makes snow angels (Music: O Little Town of Betlehem) * A Santa Train * Song - Merry Christmas Everybody * CBeebies Christmas Tree Ident * Story Time - Jingle Bells read by Andrew Stevens * CBeebies Snowman Ident * Sasha and D.W. ride their Gift Train * An Arctic Rabbit, An Arctic Fox, a Disco Ball, Polar Bears, a Bauble spins around, and Kaleigh Cronin and Kourtney Summer dance (Music: Joy to the World) * Sue decorates a Christmas cookie * Baubles spin (Music: O Holy Night) * Decorating a Gingerbread House * Evan and Brayden ride a Boogie Board (Music: Allegro for a Flute Clock) * Mason Bonfire unwraps his Christmas present, a Sleigh, Pui and Sasha watch snowflakes, Christmas Trees light up, a Bauble spins around, George Hall blows a pinwheel, a Snowflake Bauble, and Snowdogs (Music: Jingle Bells) * Jack Dorsey, Maren Hemeon, Ray Filme, Evie Pickerill, Isaac Acevedo, and Evan Acevedo ride a carousel (Music: the Year of the Monkey Song) * Pui sees mice in her Christmas present * Baubles spin around, Garrison Patterson bites Chris' nail, Penguins, kids go sledding, a flock of reindeer, Santa rides an Aeroplane, and a Snowbird (Music: Winter, Vivaldi) * The Bugs dance wearing Santa hats * Kourtney Summer, Maren Hemeon, Ray Filme, and Garrison Patterson ride their Toy Train (Music: Chill Vibes) * Ray Filme, Maren Hemeon, Evie Pickerill, Isaac and Evan Acevedo dance, Nicole and Sue see a snowman, Baubles spin around, Sid and Pui and Chris and Nicole dance, and we aee Jackie Davis unwrapping her Christmas present (Music: Linus and Lucy, Guilardi) * A Penguin Cone Puppet dances (Music: Skating, Guilardi) * Isaac and Evan Acevedo ride their horses (Music: Rondo Allegro) * A Santa Toy dances again (replaced in 2011 by a snowman) (Music: Morning Star) * George Hall watches a carousel snowglobe * A Bunny wearing a green ribbon inside a Christmas present, a dog wearing a santa hat and a red bowtie, a Carousel Snowglobe, Holland Baum kisses her cousin Mia Metthias, Isaac and Evan Acevedo kiss, a Snowman, a child plays in the snow, a Dakin cow finds a Legends and Lore cow inside a Christmas present, and Evan Strong kisses Mia Metthias by the hand (Music: The FIrst Noel) * Nicole tries to ring bells * Baubles spin around (Music: It's in every one of us) * A Santa Toy Dances * A Christmas Wreath and a Kaleidoscope (Music: Hannukah o Channukah) * The CBeebies Presenters find Chris inside Baubles * Evan Acevedo plays in the snow, Mason Bonfire opens a Christmas Present, Santa, A Penguin is born, a Polar Bear sleeps, and a Seal sleeps (Music: Silent Night) * Credits (Music; Hallelujah, Handel) * Ray Filme, Evie Pickerill, Isaac and Evan Acevedo say "Merry Christmas from CBeebies!" Gallery 1A12F335-5577-435C-9E54-2107A26ADAA7.jpeg|Back Trivia * This is known in the US as CBeebies Christmas Special. * It aired several times on both CBeebies and BBC Four. It originally premiered on Monday, 17 November 2003, at 16:30 p.m. (ET) Category:Christmas Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2018 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Videos featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Classic CBeebies Category:England Category:Christmas Productions